Rantaro Kiyama
, also known as in the Japanese version and The Head Honcho or Honcho for short in the English version, is a character featured in the anime and manga series, Beyblade Burst. He is a member of the Bey Club at his school. He currently battles with his Beyblade, Roktavor R2 Gravity Revolve. Appearance Rantaro is tall, comparative to his age, and has blond hair and brown eyes (since his hair color does not match that of his eyebrows, as it does for the other characters in the show, it is implied that his styled hair is in fact dyed). He is usually seen wearing a black gakuran jacket with a red sleeveless shirt underneath. His matching gakuran trousers are kept up using a rope and he keeps comic books around his waistband (In the manga, these are specifically CoroCoro comics). He wears a bandaid on the bridge of his nose and he is almost always seen with a lollipop in his mouth. Personality Rantaro is highly self-confident, often referring to himself as Kumicho ("The Boss") and is good at sneaking things in and out of their school's strict regulations. He can be quite simple-minded and clueless, and is shown to not be very insightful at times (such as when he was unable to tell that Valt was upset over Shu's shoulder injury and when Ken was feeling lonely at Xander's grandpa's dojo). Despite this, he is honest and has a strong sense of justice. Rantaro has many similar personality traits to Valt Aoi. Being naturally honest, he displays many of his emotions openly, whether it be happiness, anger, sadness or joy. He is often mistaken to be violent or thuggish due to his choice of attire, but he is actually a good guy all around. However, one emotion he has a hard time admitting is that he actually loves Valt and is just scared to show it. Often times, he is the first to encourage his teammates to do well before a battle and provide moral support whenever they are feeling down. In addition, he is shown to get along very well with younger children. Biography Beyblade Burst (anime) Rantaro was introduced in [[Beyblade Burst - Episode 01|''Let's Go! Valtryek!!]], where he is first seen at the start of a battle against Valt Aoi. He won the battle against Valt without commanding his Beyblade once, as Valt's bad launches caused self-knockouts. He was then forced to clean up the mess caused by Valt's Valtryek V2 Boost Variable by the School Principal. He later registered for the local tournament and faced Valt once again in the first round of the tournament. Despite winning the first battle with a Stadium Out and earning a point, Rantaro lost the second round due to a Burst Finish, resulting in Valt's overall victory. He complimented Valt on his performance afterwards. Beyblade Burst (manga) Rantaro Kiyama debuts in the first chapter as the first person ever to be challenged by Valt Aoi. However, their first battle ended up in disaster as Valt's wrong launch broke the statue of the school's founder. As a result, both Rantaro and Valt were punished by their teacher. Beyblades *Roktavor Heavy Survive: Rantaro's Beyblade in the manga. *Roktavor R2 Gravity Revolve: Rantaro's primary Beyblade in Beyblade: Burst. Special Moves *Roktavor Zone: Battles Trivia *Rantaro's family name, Kiyama, includes the name of a colour, similar to Valt Aoi and Shu Kurenai, who have "Blue" and "Crimson" in their names respectively. Specifically, his colour is yellow. * Rantaro's first name and his bey, Roktavor R2 share the same initials, and hints the letter R in the center of the bey * Rantaro's English voice actor, Matt Hill, is well-known for voicing Ed from ''Ed, Edd and Eddy and also voices Soarin in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. * His Beyblade beast is resembles to Jack Atlas's Red Dragon Archfiend from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. * He is similar to Gentaro Kisaragi from Kamen Rider Fourze, because both are mistaken to be cruel and thuggish because their appearance; but actually good at heart. * He also similar to Ryouta Kise from Kuroko's Basketball, due to same hair color and "黄" kanji on their last name. Furthermore, much like Kise's school, Kaijou High became first match for Seirin High in anime, Rantaro is serves as first opponent for Valt Aoi in both anime and manga. Gallery File:Tarou_Kiyamaran.jpg 5688-1222505454.png proc_2a5ac580e608daa6.png ep600000.png 12813891 1715070475442637 5411889953840126819 n.jpg 185403.png $_1.JPG|3D Rantaro Kiyama (Manga version) llojjx987.png bbbtrjswk.png 0090.png proc_f69e508a40c73a21.png Chara.png rantarou12.png 2wf36ko.png 13631547_894517537343231_578969485428470402_n.png little Rantaro.png tumblr_inline_o566qm1fZY1qfiddx_540.jpg|link=Rantaro Kiyama tumblr_o63r2wlzQ41r89kfso2_540.png|link=Rantaro Kiyama C0vOWshXgAADiH7.jpg C4iYHYoWEAAnSaX.jpg|link=Rantaro Kiyama C7T2LryWwAIPmcC.jpg|link=Rantaro Kiyama Kumicho.png Rantaroball.jpg Rantaro.jpg RantaroKiyama.jpg CpEj5jzVIAE-BLi.jpg|Rantaro launching CtfEm8ZVUAAE1yY.jpg The Big Guy.jpg CyefA2FVIAAo6BB.jpg CzkSmX4UQAAguGL.jpg|link=Rantaro Kiyama original (6).jpg|link=Rantaro Kiyama 201701162121442a8.jpg|Rantaro's stats Diagreement.gif|Rival disagreement 20160801204432124.jpg|Young Rantaro 20160725203357eb0.jpg|Rantaro's beast|link=Rantaro Kiyama CrBJcQWUMAEWbNE.jpg|Rantaro's invitation C8Dci1JWsAA7Vm-.jpg CpVQTuTUMAA9dRQ.jpg|Rantaro vs. Ukio C9EAt8-V0AAaROv.jpg|Rantaro with Blaze Rocktavor C9EAt-uUMAEt18C.jpg|Rantaro and his evolved Roktavor C8oLBUnWAAA8Rg5.jpg C95VC6JW0AQwasF.jpg C_ayY3iU0AAhB55.jpg C_aawVlVYAAb6yb.jpg C9m4DCrUMAAqeC-.jpg tumblr_ook17huTTs1ut6t7vo1_500.png tumblr_onhmjy7iKD1ut6t7vo1_540.png DAOHfwKVwAEC507.jpg High-Five.jpg References